All He Wants For Xmas
by Pricat
Summary: Zeebad is worried. Something dark is after him so he is forced to turn to somebody he thought he hated but everything changes. Magic Roundabout
1. Bad Dreams

All He Wants for Xmas 

A/N- This is another Magic Roundabout fic I felt like writing but for Zeebad/ Zebedee. I hope you like it but there might be a little fluff between them so if easily angered, don't read, okay?.

Ch 1

Snowflakes fell onto the Magic Roundabout as night fell. But Zeebad was brooding in his prison asleep in lucid dreaming when he heard something call to him in his wintry paradise. _"Zeebad… come to me… Make your dream real. Remember son that I live. Carry out your mission.." S_omething hissed in his dream. "Who're you?" he yelled as black mist surrounded him and a hand grabbed him, choking him. He screamed as he woke up as a snowflake hit his head.

He woke up as tears fell down his blue skinned face. For months now after being imprisoned more, he'd been having awful nightmares like that with the same voice calling out to him. Zebedee was about to go home when he heard sobbing come from the Roundabout. He was worried as he appeared in Zeebad's prison. Weapons were lying beside the ice blue Magical Springer as well as broken beer bottles. Zebedee was scared. There were millions of cuts and wounds over his foe's body. "What've you done to yourself?" he whispered. "Don't let it get me." Zeebad said in fear. Zebedee decided to heal him. He knew what he was about to do was dangerous and could risk the next Ice Age happening but Zeebad wasn't himself so ir was worth it. He then took the blue skinned Magical Springer in his arms and vanished. When he appeared in his house, Zebedee laid Zeebad next to the fire place and wrapped blankets around him.

Zeebad winced in pain. "I'm sorry if that hurt. I don't want you to get worse." he said to Zeebad as his eyes opened. Why was his foe doing this? It didn't make sense but he was liking it but tried to deny it. "How come... when I found you, you were upset?" Zebedee asked gently. "I'll tell you. I've been... having awful nightmares about this black mist and a hand keeps coming out of it. It always hurts me but I wake up screaming. They started after you locked me up." he explained in sadness. Zebedee had a feeling something was calling to both him and Zeebad because he'd had a few of the dreams Zeebad had described. He shivered in fright but Zebedee wrapping his arms around him made him feel better. Zeebad's heart seemed to pine for more of this that Zebedee was giving him. But somebody was watching them, somebody from the past who wanted them gone... .


	2. Secrets

All He Wants For Xmas 

Ch 2

Mr Rusty was worried. He knew about the dark force that was after both Zeebad and Zebedee but he was quiet about it. Zebedee watched as Zeebad woke up at the crack of dawn. "Are you okay? Did you sleep?" he asked him.

"I'm okay. I didn't sleep so good. I've a feeling about the dark force after us but I'm not sure. It's like I've met it before. In my dream Mr Rusty seemed to protect us the last time it was here." He answered. "_Maybe I should ask Mr Rusty about this since Zeebad saw this in his dream. I hope he can give me an answer to all this." _Zebedee thought as he vanished in a flash of light… The dark force then transformed into a man. He had followed them from the Land of Magical Springers but he was related to them.

"You won't escape me, my sons. I've been waiting for the day when we'll take over this world!" he said as he faded. Mr Rusty wondered what was wrong with Zebedee as he showed up. "I need to tell you something. Zeebad had another dream about the dark force and in it, you saved us from it the last time it came. You want to explain why?" he told him.

Mr Rusty sighed sadly. "Alright I'll tell you. The dark force is your father. He watched as you and Zeebad left the Land of Magical Springers to come here." he answered. Zebedee gasped at that but didn't believe that the dark force was after him and Zeebad because he was his father. Zeebad then saw fear on his face as he returned to his house. "Did you find anything out?" he asked worriedly. "Yes I did. It's my father who's after us but I don't know why." he answered sadly. Zeebad then hugged him. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll figure it out." he replied blushing as he felt Zebedee's lips touch his blue cheek. He felt good, better than before at that. The dark force was angry at that. He hated love.

It made people weak. Zeebad chuckled at him. "I.. liked that. I've never had Love before. I need more of this." he told him as he kissed Zebedee back. Mr Rusty had seen that and was worried. He wondered what made Zeebad do that. Zebedee felt good. "Maybe Iwe can be a couple but we've got to keep ir secret in case the others find out, they wouldn't understand." Zebedee thought as they vanished in a flash of light and became invisble. Mr Rusty then got worried as the dark force appeared. He grabbed him and faded... Zeebad had a bad feeling something wasn't right. Zebedee saw the dark force with Mr Rusty and got angry. "Stay here. I'll be right back." he said as he bounced over to them.

The dark force that was his father laughed as he tried to free his friend. "Let him go Dad!" Zebedee yelled as he shot fiery blasts of magic from his gloved hands that hit him and made him let go of Mr Rusty. He then ran into the safety of the Roundabout. "I can't believe you're helping them. You've got awesome powers and you use them to help people. I can't believe you're my son." he told Zebedee. He then prepared to fight but his father cackled as he faded. "We'll meet again. Next time we meet, I'll hit you with everything I gave!" he yelled. Mr Rusty saw sadness in Zebedee's eyes. He then went back to his house.

Zeebad noriced he was sad. "It's... just my Dad said I have awesome powers but he thinks I'm weak but I know I like being myself. Do you still like me?" he told him. "Yes I do. You're awesome and I... don't want you to change." Zeebad replied as they hugged...


End file.
